The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to an extremely versatile, heavy duty, multi-function exercise bench having the functional features which are considered necessary for significant body development through intensive weight lifting.
The modern trend in serious (e.g., competitive and commercial grade) exercise equipment is to have many different exercise units, each of which is specialized for a particular exercise. These are usually either non-adjustable, or are so inconvenient to adjust that they are adjusted only occasionally (i.e., upon set-up, or once per workout). Many of them just do not provide for quick readjustment during a particular working session or for multiple exercises at the same station. For example, a typical power bench is a simple, non-adjustable, flat bench, having a tipover bar, and designed just for flat bench presses.
Multiple-function benches are also known, of course. However, the additional functions which are available on such units are usually obtained at the expense of sturdiness and/or versatility. That is, in order to combine several functions into a single unit, prior art solutions have often been forced to accept certain user limitations. This means that the utility of such units for serious weight lifting can be greatly compromised. This can be seen from the fact that most commercial equipment, as has been discussed above, continues to be single-function--even though equipping a gym with such equipment can be far more expensive than would be necessary if suitable multi-functional equipment could be found.
A need therefore remains for a heavy duty exercise bench which, in a single, integrated unit, can function as an easily adjustable and versatile bench readily suited for many different exercises, different exercise weights, and different body sizes. Ideally, such a unit should provide easily for such exercises as incline presses, bench presses, squats, incline laterals, back military presses, stiff leg dead lifts, front squats, wrist curls, concentration curls, incline lateral presses, front shoulder presses, incline dumbbell fly presses, tricep curls, decline dumbbell presses, and so forth. The invention, in addition to being versatile and easy to use, should also be inexpensive, durable, strong yet light in weight, and reliable in use.